What's in a Name?
by TenToo
Summary: Abby Bailey attends the Unity Day dance for the first time and meets a tall boy from Mecha. They don't exchange names, but share a dancing lesson and a kiss on the dance floor. They part and don't meet for years again, under very different circumstances.
1. Unity Day - 2124

**October 1st, 2124**

Her eyes were closed as the hands moved through her hair, braiding it over one shoulder. It was strange, she never wore her hair like this, but Callie insisted, claiming that she should look her best at the dance. Apparently her usual ponytail wouldn't cut it, not for Unity Day.

"Okay, open," her friend whispered, placing her hands on Abby's shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, smiling at the fishtail braid Callie had managed. She squeezed Abby's shoulders and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Abby nodded, smiling. She stood from the chair and straightened her shirt — it was the one with the least amount of holes in it. Callie had scrounged up a skirt for her; she liked it, though she was forced to wear leggings under it because it was so threadbare.

"Abby," Callie said gently, holding out her hand. "You look fine. Let's go."

Abby smiled and took it, letting Callie lead her out of her quarters. They followed the music down the drab hallway, each step Abby took filled her with a giddy excitement. It was her first Unity Day dance, she had turned fifteen just yesterday, barely making the cut of those able to attend.

They walked through the doors and Callie immediately pulled Abby onto the dance floor. The music was loud and something-pop from the 20th Century, Abby knew. She preferred the old indie files on their tablets, but this would certainly do for the party. Callie danced around her, getting her to let go of any reservations she had left.

A hip knocked against hers and she glanced over her shoulder to see a tall, blond boy dancing next to her. She smiled, knowing it was Jake Griffin despite his mask. He took her hand and twirled her but she rolled her eyes and pulled away. She said, "I'm not dancing with you tonight, Griffin."

"Why not, Bailey?" Jake asked, pulling her close.

"I want to meet other people, I see enough of you as it is," she teased, poking him in the side. He squirmed, but pulled her closer still. He whispered in her ear, "Then why are you dancing with Callie?"

She frowned, knowing he had her. She hated when he was right, he was so arrogant about it and loved to hold it over her head. Instead of retorting, she pulled her hand out of his and marched through the crowd of dancers. She spotted a boy leaning against the wall all alone and walked toward him.

Abby didn't recognize him, assumed he must be from another station. She knew pretty much everyone from Alpha, she went to school with them. But this boy, there was something about him that made her think he was from one of the lower stations. He seemed so out of place, hanging near the edge of the crowd, his arms behind his back like he was apart of the cadet group monitoring the dance though his clothes told her otherwise.

She leaned against the wall next to him, her shoulder knocking against his. The tall boy glanced down at her and she met his brown eyes. She asked, "Why are you alone?"

"I don't like dancing," he said, looking back to the bodies swaying on the floor.

Abby nodded and asked, "Then why come?"

He shrugged, "My mom made me."

She smiled and asked, "What's your name?"

"Anonymity is the purpose of this thing," he replied automatically like he had read it in a bulletin. From what little interaction Abby had had with him thus far, he seemed the type to have facts up his sleeve to provide at any given moment.

She nodded again. "You are absolutely right. Is telling me what station you are from too much information?"

He stared at her for a moment, as if he thought it was too personal to divulge. Finally, he said, "Mecha."

She nodded — her suspicions confirmed — and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm from Alpha, you can call me that."

Mecha smiled and took her hand, prepared to shake it, but Abby had other ideas. She grasped it firmly and pulled him toward the dance floor. "What are you doing?"

"It's a dance, Mecha," she said, rolling her eyes. "This is the whole point."

He looked uneasy and stood there on the dance floor, looking like he was in the airlock with a death sentence. Abby sighed and put her hands on his hips, moving them for him. He stiffened at the contact and she immediately let go. She muttered, "Sorry."

He shook his head. "It's fine. I'm just not used to it."

She frowned and tentatively reached out again. He gave her a slight nod and she put her hands on his hips again and had him swaying to the music though his upper body was still stiff. He smiled at her efforts and said, "I'm normally a good student, but I'm afraid dance just isn't my subject."

Abby laughed and said, "It's okay, I'm sure we'll get it eventually."

The music changed and a slow song came on. The other kids coupled up, wrapped arms around necks, and placed hands on hips. Abby looked at Mecha and he seemed thoroughly uncomfortable. She started to back away — respecting his limits — but he caught her hand and pulled her against him. She let out a small gasp as her body slammed against his.

He smiled at her and placed his other hand on her waist as he grasped her hand firmly in his. She fought the smile for as long as she could but as he spun her around the floor, it broke through. She whispered, "I thought you couldn't dance."

A smirk played at his lips as he replied, "I said I didn't like dancing. Anyone can dance like this."

She didn't think so. He moved with a grace she didn't think a boy of his stature could possess as he held her against him and moved easily around the others. Abby caught a glimpse of Callie whose eyes were wide as she watched her with Mecha. She herself was in the arms of some boy, but it seemed that she had been keeping an eye on Abby instead. She had expected nothing less from Callie, she was always looking out for Abby.

The song ended and turned into one that was a little more upbeat, but still, Abby swayed with the boy she called Mecha as if the previous song were still playing. She realized that she could dance with him like this all night, if only she could have him close for a little while longer. His presence was comforting, she didn't know what it was, but she was enjoying her time with him.

He pulled back when the song ended, much to her disappointment, but he didn't stray far. His eyes flickered to her lips and her eyes widened, understanding what was about to happen. He leaned down as she rose up to meet him and their lips pressed firmly together. Abby pulled her hand out of his to slide into his hair. His hands grasped her hips and pulled her flush against him.

It felt like they kissed for hours, but it was maybe thirty-seconds of their lips moving together. Still, Abby felt a flutter in her chest and never wanted it to end. When his lips pulled away, she chased them and pulled him closer by his hair. He smiled against her and his tongue begged entrance into her mouth, she granted it access and met it with hers. Their tongues met only a few times before they pulled apart, but each touch sent a jolt through her like she was electrocuted.

He smiled at her after breaking the kiss. She knew she had a dazed expression on her face and tried to control it but he brought that out of her. He leaned down, a rigidity in his back as he took her hand. He bestowed a kiss upon the back of it and, as he rose up, he said, "Thank you for the dancing lesson, Alpha."

She smiled as he turned and walked toward the entrance of the room. She tried to commit to memory the color of his eyes, his hair, the shape of his jaw, the hook of his nose. But the further he walked away, the more the image of him slipped from her mind.

"Who was that?" Callie asked, at her side in an instant to nudge Abby in the ribs lightly. Abby tore her eyes away from the boy's retreating back to look at her friend. All she could do was shrug. "You really didn't get his name?"

Abby gave her a look. "That's the whole point of these things, isn't it? Anonymity."

"Kissing a stranger isn't something you've ever done," Callie said, eyes searching the crowd for the boy who had completely disappeared.

"He kissed me," Abby said indignantly.

Callie rolled her eyes. "That's not what it looked like to me."

Abby sighed and said, "Let's just dance."

Her friend's eyes followed her as she moved with less enthusiasm than before. Jake came back and he shared a look with Callie, sensing that something had changed with Abby. Callie just shrugged and let her friend feel down for the rest of the night. Jake tried lifting her spirits, but once Abby was in a mood, there was no getting her out of it.

At midnight, when they all took off their masks, Abby searched for the boy in the gray shirt and black pants with the rich brown hair and warm brown eyes but he was gone. She didn't know why she expected him to stay the whole time: he didn't like dances.

* * *

 **This is a prompt from Niss Trah and I took longer than expected to crank it out (sorry!). I liked the idea immediately but got super sidetracked in writing it. I hope it turned out okay!**

 **As usual, reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. Just so you know, there will be a second chapter set post-season 3, but that's it - not my usual thousand-part story.**

 **-Lauren :)**


	2. What's in a Name? - 2150

**March 15th, 2150**

In the wake of A.L.I.E., a cloud hung over Arkadia. Everyone did their best to move on, to rebuild, but it was a slow process. Abby herself was reinstated as Chancellor, though she didn't want the power, promising an election within the month.

The teenagers were affected the most by the dreariness, Abby thought. They had experienced the most hardship since being forced to come to Earth and she thought they deserved something good. It was a surprise to all those summoned when they walked into the Council chamber and found Abby standing there, a board drawn up next to her.

"What's this about?" Monty asked, eyes scanning the board before they settled on Abby. "Why is my name next to 'moonshine?'"

Raven, Jasper, Harper, Nate, and Clarke filed into the room behind him, all finding their names on the board as well. They awaited an explanation, arms crossed over the chest the favored stance.

Abby took a breath and said, "I'm sure you've noticed that everyone is still tense after…well, after everything. I thought a party would help clear the air, relieve some of that tension."

Clarke raised an eyebrow as she said, "You want to throw a party?"

Abby nodded.

"I didn't take you for the party type, Doc," Jasper said, smiling as he glanced at his name again and read _music/DJ_ next to it. He gave an approving nod.

Abby asked, "Are you guys in or out?"

"Oh, we're in," Raven replied, smiling as she took a step toward the board. She tapped the word next to her name: _speakers._ "How many?"

"Whatever you have," Abby said with a shrug.

Raven grinned and replied, "I don't think you want it _that_ loud."

"I want people to remember that they are capable of feeling something. Give me that, all of you."

"We can do that," Nate said, smiling as he looked at the writing next to his and Harper's names: _keep the moonshine flowing._

* * *

 **March 18th, 2150**

Raven was right, she had too many speakers. When she turned them on, Abby thought she went momentarily deaf. Raven's face turned white at the look of pain on Abby's and she turned it down immediately. She muttered, "I warned you," before she ordered Monty over to help her adjust the system.

Clarke had done wonders with the yard and the bar area: lights were strung high and cast the entire area in a soft glow as dusk set in. Monty had brewed 10 gallons of moonshine for the occasion and Harper and Nate were ready to dole it out. They assured her that no one would be without a drink.

The music was loud when everyone began filing out of Alpha to join the party. Harper and Nate had a full tray of moonshine ready, handing Abby one as she passed by. She smiled as she took a drink, walking to where Clarke and Raven were sitting on the outskirts of the bar area.

"Good idea, Abby," Raven said as she sat down at the table with them. Abby's eyes scanned the crowd, it was like she could see the tension evaporating as the alcohol filled their systems and they began dancing. She smiled and could feel the ghosts of those they had lost disappear if only for the night. She hoped the effect would last, but only time would tell.

Harper plopped down into the remaining seat and Abby raised her eyebrow at her. The girl shrugged and said, "Miller said he had it covered, Bryan's helping him."

Abby nodded but frowned as the conversation turned to Octavia. Abby still couldn't get the _thud_ Pike's body had made when it hit the floor out of her head. His death had been so unexpected, after all of the fighting was done, and the sound had made her feel hollow, it still did.

Clarke whispered, "I thought she would have come back by now."

Harper shrugged, "She needs time to herself. She's still grieving."

Abby opened her mouth to join the conversation, but a familiar tune came out of the speakers. She felt a smile cross her face and her daughter looked at her strangely. "What is it, Mom?"

"I haven't heard this song in years," Abby commented, turning her ear to the speaker. She smiled, her eyes closing as an image of her and a tall boy dancing on a crowded floor flashed through her mind. When she opened her eyes again, the three girls were staring at her. "What?"

"Where'd you go, Doc?" Harper asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

"When's the last time you heard this song?" Raven asked, an eyebrow quirked up.

A smile was on Abby's lips as she replied, "It was a long time ago at my first Unity Day dance."

The three girls leaned forward, their hands clutching their mugs. Abby smiled at their attentiveness and continued, "I saw this boy leaning against the wall. He looked so lonely so I asked him to dance. He was resistant, but I got him on the dance floor anyway."

"Of course you did," Raven said with a grin. She took a quick drink of her moonshine before asking, "Was it your husband?"

Abby shook her head. "We danced before briefly, Jake and I, and after. I only knew this boy as 'Mecha,' we never exchanged names. We danced for a few songs and he left before midnight, so I never saw him without his mask on."

The girls looked at each other and Harper raised her eyebrow at Raven. The guard said, "You don't think…?"

Raven smiled and nodded. She looked at Abby and said, "You know, Kane's from Mecha."

She spoke quietly, like it was a secret, and Abby realized not many people knew that about him. He had tried so hard to keep his past in the dark from the other Council members for fear of them looking down on him for being born in a low station.

But how could she have missed it? She had seen Marcus Kane a few times around the Ark before her time on the Council, but he was normally leading cadets or guards passed her without a glance her way. The boy she had danced with had warm brown eyes, but Kane's had been cold then. The Marcus Kane she knew on the Ark was harsh, ruthless, stiff. She had never wanted to get close to him then. But how many times had she looked into his eyes since coming to Earth? How many times had she thought of kissing those lips, lips she had apparently already kissed on the Ark?

She chalked it up to the fact that she had started dating Jake Griffin less than a year after that night. She hadn't thought much about that night since those months after when she visited Mecha Station to try and find her mystery dancer with the rich hair and warm eyes, but the memory of him faded as time went on.

"He's right over there," Harper said, nodding over Abby's shoulder. Abby looked that way and found Marcus leaning against the metal bar, in deep conversation with Bellamy. She hadn't talked with him much since coming back to Arkadia, it was an unspoken agreement that they both needed time to sort through the horrors they were forced to inflict while under A.L.I.E.'s control. But that was weeks ago and still, they avoided each other at meals, when he visited Medical for checkups for his wrists, when they saw each other in the yard.

Abby looked back to the girls and Clarke whispered, "Go to him, Mom."

She drank what was left of her moonshine and rose to her feet, feeling the courage she had lacked in the past several week surge within her. She knew she shouldn't need this strength to talk to Marcus, but she had done horrible things to him while under A.L.I.E.'s influence and she didn't know if he had forgiven her completely.

She was standing in front of him within a few seconds and his conversation with Bellamy stopped abruptly. The two men looked at her and Abby realized she didn't know what to say.

"Are you all right?" Marcus asked, taking a step toward her on reflex. He stopped a foot from her, unsure if he should keep going, unsure if he should reach out and touch her.

"I, um," she began inarticulately. Marcus' brows knitted together as his eyes searched her face. A throat cleared to her right and they both looked at Bellamy who just nodded at them in turn before slipping away.

Marcus took another step closer to her. Tentatively, he reached out and placed his hand on her arm. "What's wrong, Abby?"

She smiled at the concern on his face and placed her hand over his on her arm. "Nothing." Her eyes met his and she took his hand, lacing their fingers together. His eyes widened at the contact. It was amazing, how he could still doubt her feelings for him after everything they had been through.

She tugged on his hand and pulled him toward the others dancing, but he didn't budge. She looked at him and he was frowning. "Abby, what are you doing?"

"It's a dance, Marcus. This is the whole point," she said simply.

Realization dawned on his face and he smiled at her, letting her pull him along. As they passed the table with Clarke and the others, she noticed that Bellamy had joined them, filling her vacated seat. He was no doubt trying to figure out what was going on. From the looks on Raven and Harper's faces, he had been told everything.

They entered the fray and the song changed to something slow. Her hand rested on his shoulder as he took the other in his and his hand went to her waist. He kept a respectable distance between them but Abby pressed her body to his and rested her head against his chest. He buried his face in her neck, she felt his lips against her skin as they swayed within the same few feet. The song was halfway over before he breathed, "I knew that song sounded familiar."

She smiled against his chest and said, "It seems like a lifetime ago, doesn't it?"

He nodded and ran his thumb over the back of the hand he held in his. He murmured against her skin, "I still don't like dancing."

Abby laughed quietly and let her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck. He had changed so much since that night on the Ark. He wasn't the masked boy standing alone anymore, he was the man she had come to rely on, to trust, to have faith in. He was a leader who always did what was right for their people.

"I wonder what would have happened if I had gotten your name that night," she mused. She pulled back to look at him and found him frowning. "What is it, Marcus?"

"What's in a name?" He muttered to himself. He looked at her and said, "You shouldn't think like that. We weren't right for each other then. _I_ wasn't right for you."

"You're right for me now," she whispered, running her hand through his hair. He smiled softly and she leaned back against his chest.

The next song was another slow one and Abby caught Jasper's eye, he gave her the thumbs-up. She smiled to herself, closing her eyes and pressing her face into Marcus' chest as he moved them effortlessly along the packed dirt amongst the others dancing. This was how it had felt that night, only she had true feelings for him now. She was in love with him, she knew that for certain.

Marcus' lips were on her ear and he whispered, "You know, that was my first kiss."

Abby smiled and pulled back to look at him. She traced her thumb over his lower lip as she whispered, "Mine too."

Her thumb was dragged up with the corner of his mouth as he smiled. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Abby's eyes drifted shut as she let him move them to the music. He was better than last time, if that were possible, and his closeness sent a flutter through her like it had that first time. She could get used to the feeling, to being privy to this side of him.

After three slow songs in a row, Jasper had to play a fast one and Abby and Marcus left the floor, hand-in-hand. Abby sat at the same table she had been at before, now empty. The kids were on the dance floor, even Bellamy who she assumed was coaxed out there by Clarke.

Marcus sat next to her a minute later, two mugs of moonshine in hand. He set them down on the surface and took her hand loosely in his own. Abby leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyes on Clarke who was laughing and smiling for the first time in a long time. She commented, "We should hold these more often."

He smiled and reached for his mug. "Only if I get to dance with you."

* * *

 **As usual, reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. This is the end of this one, it's strange to write something so short. More one-shots, two-parters to come. :)**

 **-Lauren**


End file.
